Sky and Auggie: Back Story
by SkyXXAuggie
Summary: Find out their back story before you get into their present day life.
1. First Kiss

It was a hot, summer day. No cloud cover, making the sun beat down ten times as hotter. Sitting next to the pool in her pink polka dot bikini was Skylar Madison. She was enjoying life at that exact second. The heat from the sun was horrible, but the cool breeze coming off of the pool sweeping across her body was constantly changing her body temperature.. It was peaceful and quiet. That is until her sister came flying through.

"INCOMING!" Marcy screamed on the top of her lungs. Before Sky could react, Marcy already zoomed past, bolting towards the pool. Within the next few seconds, Marcy was doing a cannonball into the pool, splashing water everywhere. Sky was awoken fully, now that she was soaked in ice cold water.

As Marcy was resurfacing, Sky got so angry with her eight year old sister, she couldn't hold it in.

"What the HELL is wrong with you, Marcy?!" Sky yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. She then stood up and stormed inside. She soon regretted yelling so loud.

Her parents soon ran past Sky, barely taking note that she even existed. They ran right towards Marcy, their poor little baby. She was crawling out of the pool, her face full of tears.Her arms were getting suffocated by her My Little Mermaid floaties. As soon as the top half of her body was out of the water, she plopped down on the steaming cement surrounding the pool.

Sky didn't fully acknowledge what she had done. She didn't care about anyone or anything at that second. She just went to her room and slammed the door, trying to forget it all.

Her dog, Bagel, was lying down on her bed as usual. As soon as Sky saw him, her eyes filled with tears and she leaned back on the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. Bagel jumped down from the bed, coming to lie on Sky's lap. She reached down and laid down her hand, slowly stroking the small beagle's back. She eventually fell asleep, laying her head down on the hard wooden floor.

Then she heard a knock on her door. "I don't want to talk, 'mom'. Go away." and she put an emphasized sarcastic tone to the word mom.

"It's me, Sky." The familiar deep voice came, and not her adoptive mothers.

Sky moved Bagel off of her lap onto the floor. Then she slowly stood up, trying not to step on him. She slowly turned the handle to open the door to annoy Auggie. Opened just a crack, she peered her head out the door to see him. When she saw him, she put her head back in her room, and opened the door all the way. Auggie chuckled at her professionally motioning him in.

"Don't you laugh." Sky's voice cracked while wiping away tears

"I heard you yell at Marcy again" Auggie stated while slowly sitting down on the bed, trying not to awaken the now sleeping dog on it.

Sky walked over to Auggie and looked deeply into his dreamy green eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, she fell to her knees and started sobbing. Auggie, being her best friend, reacted perfectly. He jumped up from the bed and sat next to Sky on the hard floor. He put his arm around her to comfort her. Sky leaned sideways into his shoulder and cried.

After about an hour of tears and nothing else, she got quieter. Auggie thought she was asleep. He picked her up in his arms and placed her on the bed, making sure not to disturb Bagel from his sleep. He leaned into her forehead and gave her a soft kiss so she wouldn't wake up. Before he could sit up off the bed, Sky grabbed his wrist so he couldn't leave.

"Don't leave. Please, Auggie?" Sky sounded like she was speaking gibberish, but being around her enough, Auggie knew exactly what she said. After that, he had no reason to leave. He picked up Bagel from the bed and placed him on the floor. He laid next to Sky in bed above the covers like her and put his arm around her neck. She leaned onto her side so she could look Auggie in the eyes.

"Auggie... I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time." Sky muttered shyly as she blushed

"Out with it woman." Auggie joked. His smile was adorable. The cutest dimples to support the kissable-est lips. They looked so tasty, probably would taste like strawberries.

"Maybe in the morning" Sky winked and turned over

"No, now! You have got to tell me now!" He smiled not quite up to his eyes.

Sky giggled. "I don't think so" he knew she was going to fall asleep this time so he didn't say anything. As soon as he heard her snoring, he got up out of bed and covered Sky up with a light blanket. He went out her bedroom door and to the living room. He lied down on the couch and fell asleep almost immediately,

Auggie woke up to bright sunshine in his face. He looked around with squinted eyes. Sky was sitting next to him on the couch eating cereal. She wasn't watching television, she was watching him sleep. He sat up at the thought and looked into her pale blue eyes to search for something.

It was Thursday so he knew Marcy had swimming and both her parents were at work. He got up quickly and turned on the TV. "You forgot something." he said motioning towards the television playing the Loony Toons.

"You can tell Marcy was watching TV this morning." Sky weakly chuckled out. Her voice was still sore from yesterday.

She reached for the remote and Auggie stopped her. "I think we should watch this." He proudly smiled. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sky, where he slept last night.

At first they were both actually watching and enjoying the show. Auggie lost interest and regained interest in Sky's lips. Before he realized he was in a deep concentration stare at her lips, Sky looked over at Auggie. She blushed because she knew he was staring at her lips. A few times she looked back at the TV, but when she glanced back to him, he was still staring.

Auggie soon realized it and leaped out of his gaze. He looked up at Sky's eyes, which were staring at his. There was a short silence where they were just staring. Eventually Sky looked back at the TV like nothing happened.

"Sky..." Auggie said a little more dreamily than expected

Sky immediately turned her head towards Auggie, who was moving closer to her. She felt uncomfortable at first, and then she realized he probably wanted to make sure she was okay, like a good friend. "I'm okay, Auggie."

"It's not that, Sky" He stopped moving towards her and looked down

Sky felt the need to move closer to him, as he felt about her. She slowly shifted toward him. Auggie took her right hand. Sky looked at him playing with her fingers. "What?" she said blankly, as if she had no idea what was going on.

"Well, I've kind of always had this crush." Auggie said, still playing with Sky's fingers.

"O.M.G.! Who is it?!" Sky exclaimed as if she was clueless. She knew what was going on, she just wasn't ready. Like last night, she wasn't ready.

"I was with her last night..." Auggie stated a little disappointed.

"She was in my house?!"

Auggie was getting fed up with her. He knew what she was doing, he just didn't like it one bit. He let go of Sky's hand and wrapped his arm around her. He swiftly placed his lips on hers so he knew she would get it. After the second of shock in Sky, she relaxed and put her arms around Auggie. She actually started to enjoy it. After a few minutes in a passionate kiss, he pulled away.

"It's you, it always has been." He said breathlessly.


	2. Sky's Past

Auggie was mowing the lawn when Sky came to see him. She didn't really know if they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, or still just friends. She stopped right where her property ends to admire Auggie. His body was full of muscle. Her mind wandered to them kissing again, and she couldn't help but to think about kissing every single inch of his strong body.

While she was daydreaming, Auggie noticed her standing there, staring at him. He looked down to notice he wasn't wearing a shirt in front of the love of his life. He quickly stopped the lawn mower and ran over to her, greeting her with a strong hug. She was a little surprised at first, and then wrapped her arms around him as well. She'd never hugged him without his shirt on, ever.

Auggie then remembered what happened yesterday morning and backed off. He didn't know what they were at the time, so he tried to lay low. He looked into her eyes, which had an extremely disappointed look. He couldn't tell what was wrong. _Was it that I didn't kiss her? _He thought.

"So we're still friends?" Sky piped up after a long silence

"If that's what you want." Auggie disappointedly said. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by going further than she wanted. Yesterday was the furthest he had ever gone, and ever will probably go.

Auggie wrapped his hands around Sky's waist and stared into her eyes. He got lost in thought about what could've been, which he let slip away from his grip. They could've been just like before, adding a kiss here or there. He could've been there as usual to comfort her, but relaxing her with a kiss instead.

"But it's not" Sky suddenly said, abruptly stopping Auggie's thoughts and startling him. He looked down at Sky and smiled. Her eyes were so beautiful at that moment. He didn't want to ruin this moment by messing up, so he just stared. She was smiling at him as well, staring into his eyes.

Auggie allowed his head to fall down, closer to Sky's. Her smile got larger the closer he got. Auggie moved his head down so his lips were an inch away from Sky's. She slowly started moving closer to kiss him, but Auggie didn't want that. He reached down and picked her up. He was holding her at her knees and mid-back section.

When he picked her up, it startled Sky at first because she was expecting a kiss. As soon as her feet were off the ground, she knew what was going to happen. Auggie headed towards Sky's into her house to lay her down on the couch. He knew it might be a mistake because it was Friday, and that means Marcy was home. Sky knew this too, but she saw they always did stuff like this, so it wasn't unusual.

Marcy was home, sitting on the couch and watching TV. At that second nothing mattered to Auggie but Sky, so he gently placed her down on the couch to watch television with her sister.

"I'll be back; I have to finish the lawn. Want me to do yours?" Auggie asked while walking away.

Sky was a little disappointed because she didn't get a kiss, but she knew it'd be a mistake with Marcy around. She nodded "Don't do ours, I'll do it later." She watched Auggie walk out of the house, staring at him leave. Then she noticed Marcy was watching her stare at Auggie.

"What's that all about?" Marcy squeaked.

"Nothing, it's none of your business." Sky said while standing up to go to her room. The last thing she need was to be interrogated by her sister.

Bagel was on her bed again, so not wanting to wake him; she laid on the edge of the bed. She reached for the remote on her dresser to turn on her small TV. After she got it on a channel she liked, she reached out her hand the pet the sleeping beagle. After an hour, she heard the back door open, and Bagel got up to go greet the person coming inside.

Sky heard voices. It was Auggie. He asked where Sky was and Marcy replied she was in her room. She heard Auggie getting closer and she got butterflies in her stomach for the first time that were for him. As soon as he knocked on her bedroom door, she jumped up off the bed to greet him just as Bagel did.

Auggie was glad that he got a hug as soon as he came in the room. Sky never did that, not once. That told him they actually were more than friends now. He wrapped his arms around the itty bitty girl, and all they did for a long time was hug.

When they were still hugging after ten minutes or so, they let go. They both turned to see Marcy standing there. They were a little surprised at first, but they know she always comes to see them.

"How long were you standing there?" Sky almost yelled. Auggie tried to calm her down because Marcy was just a kid. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, hopefully making her feel relaxed. Sky glanced back at him and wiggled out of his arms.

"Only a few minutes, I didn't want to interrupt." Marcy said slowly backing up

"Nothing was happening!" Sky screamed in frustration

"First get carried in, then a never ending hug? What's going on Skylar?" Marcy never called her Sky. She thought it was a weird name.

"Nothing! Gosh, why can't you stay out of my life?!" Sky stormed past Auggie and into her room.

"Marcy, its okay, please don't cry. She's just a little upset, alright?" Auggie gently explained to her. "I have to go be with her." He turned around and started to go in the room, but Marcy stopped him.

"What's really going on August?" She never used Auggie either

"It'll be alright, I promise." He went all the way into the room and closed the door behind him.

Sky was sitting on the floor next to Bagel, who for the first time wasn't on the bed. She wasn't crying, but she was on the edge of tears. Auggie swooped down and sat in front on her and grabbed her hands. He kissed them and set them back down. Sky looked up at Auggie and started getting teary.

"Don't cry, Sky. It'll be okay." Auggie moved over to her side and put his arm around her.

He was the one and only person who knew why she was so depressed. When Sky was a little girl, her real parents fought a lot. She loved them both, but all they did was scream and yell at each other. One night when she was six, they were fighting about the dog Sky just found. It was a beagle, and since she couldn't pronounce it, she called it Bagel, which became his name.

Her dad wanted to keep it, and her mom didn't. They started screaming at each other, and Sky did what she usually did. She hid under her bed, but this time she had Bagel to comfort her. She'd lie down and eventually fell asleep, because when she woke up, they were usually done fighting.

This time, she was awoken by a loud bang, then screaming, and a thud. Sky knew what happened. Her father used his gun. He ran out of her room as fast as possible and started screaming for her mother. She told Sky that she loved her and none of it was her fault, then she curled over and died.

Sky didn't leave her dead mother's side until the authorities came and picked her up. Her father was tried in court, and was found not guilty. When he came home, he turned to alcohol. He never went to work anymore, he only got drunk. He was nearly never sober.

One day while he was drunk, as usual, he decided to go out for a drive. Sky was ten now, so she knew what he was doing. The yelled at him not to leave, that he was making a bad mistake. She was trying to hold his hand to keep him from going, but he just pulled it away and went outside, slamming the door behind him.

When he didn't return for three hours, she knew what happened. She sat down in disbelief and started crying. A few hours later the police came to pick her up just as she expected. When she was taken to foster care the next day, her life felt meaningless. Both her parents were dead, and it was because of her.

When she turned 14, someone wanted to adopt her. They wanted a teenager only so they could watch their six year old daughter while they were at work, without having to pay for a baby sitter or nanny.

They brought her to their house, as a nanny free of charge. She hated this family; they didn't really care for her. They let her keep Bagel, because she threatened to tell everyone why they really want her.

Auggie was trying to remember the whole story, every detail, how Sky told him. He was trying to feel what that would feel like if it was him. He has two loving parents. They would never think of hurting him like that. Then he thought about if he and Sky got married, what if they were like that? That's when he realized he was risking everything to be with Sky.

After thinking hard, he realized his arm was still around Sky, and she fell asleep in his arms. He was watching her sleep for a good while before he looked at his watch. It was eleven pm! He stayed with Sky the whole entire day, comforting her. He kissed her forehead and picked her up. He gently put her on the bed and covered her up. He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and left.

Marcy fell asleep on the couch, so he couldn't sleep there. So he left her house altogether. Auggie went to bed thinking about Sky's past over and over. He didn't like seeing her cry. Whenever he thought of her past, he started to cry. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it was.


	3. Too Far

When Auggie woke up the next morning, Sky was lying next to him. He got worried that it was all a dream and he was sleeping in her bed and he never went to the couch. That he never kissed her. All he saw was her sleeping. He looked around the room, which he recognized to be his own.

He looked at Sky and her head was lying on his chest. He gently moved her off and got out of bed. He was in his boxers and nothing else! How could he sleep with her like that? He ran out of the room and darted into the living room where his parents were.

"What happened last night? Why is Sky in my room?" Auggie startled his parents because he just yelled at them for the first time. He didn't mean for it to sound so forceful. He just needed to know what happened.

"Sky came crying at midnight, she said you left her. We didn't ask any questions, we let her into your room. When she saw you sleeping, she went to lie next to you and she fell asleep." Auggie's mom said

"I was dead set against it, you guys are teens, and we can't trust you!" His dad boomed loudly.

"Oh what could happen? He was sleeping! They're just best friends, anyway." Mom boomed back at dad.

"I bet 'just friends' pfft." His dad said and went back to the football game.

"So nothing else happened? She didn't kiss me or anything?" Auggie asked, obviously still full of questions

"No, why would she kiss you?" his mom returned

"No reason, why would you let her in my room when all I had was boxers on?" Auggie was still embarrassed that he slept with Sky in nothing but boxers.

"Why not?" Now his mom was sounding irritated so Auggie just turned around and went back to his room. When he opened the door, Sky was sitting up in bed. Auggie looked at her, went in the room and closed the door behind him.

He smiled at her and rushed to the bed to sit next to her. "What happened?" He asked, clearly confused but happy.

"Nothing, you weren't on the couch last night so I got worried, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been worried." Sky said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Don't be sorry" Auggie felt sorry for her, he didn't mean to leave her last night. He took Sky's hand and started playing with her fingers, and she started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You." Sky said, still giggling. Auggie brought Sky's hand closer to him, and he leaned down and kissed it. He sat back up and continued playing with her fingers.

"You don't mind I didn't have clothes on?" Auggie stopped playing with her fingers and still hold her hands.

"You had boxers on, that's enough. They're just like swim trucks." She giggled

"I guess." Auggie said staring into her eyes. They stared at one another for a few minutes. Auggie scooted closer to Sky and put and arm around her.

"Kiss me." Sky sounded firm but desperate

Auggie lay down in bed. He started patting next to him, inviting her to lie down also. She did as he wanted and lay down. He put his arms on her waist. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Just kiss me." He didn't wait any longer. He moved his head closer so their lips were a few inches away. He was waiting for her to finish the distance. Knowing that's why he stopped, she moved closer.

As soon as their lips touched, Auggie moved his hands to her head, moving her closer. He opened his mouth to take a breath and he kissed her again, this time they used the tongues. He moved his hands to hold Sky's butt and he moved closer to her. Just as they were getting into it, his parents came to see what was going on.

Auggie's dad burst open the door and scoffed. Auggie and Sky stopped kissing and Auggie moved his hands off of her. "See Martha, I told you they weren't just friends."

"John, calm down they're kids." Auggie's mom stated

"If we didn't come in, they would've had sex, Martha!" He screamed

Auggie and Sky lay there motionless, holding hands. They knew what they were getting into. They just watched Auggie's parents fight, hoping they wouldn't have been in too much trouble.

"John, come here!" Auggie's mom demanded. Auggie's dad went out of the room and closed the door behind him. Their voices became muffled yelling behind the door.

"Auggie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you to kiss me." Sky said sadly

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have touched anything near your. I'm sorry." Auggie got out of his bed and sat in his desk chair.

"Auggie, it's alright."

"No, kissing was enough, I went too far." Auggie sounded so mad. He was mad, at himself. He did go too far.

Sky got out of the bed and walked over to Auggie. She picked up his hands and kissed them. "I'm serious, it's okay."

"You'll be in trouble, I'll be in trouble, and it's my entire fault." Auggie's voice got depressed. He knew he'd mess everything up eventually.

Just as Sky was about to say something, Auggie's parents barged in. "Sky, can you go home, please?" Auggie's mom asked.

Auggie stood up and kissed Sky before she left the room. He went over to his bed and sat down. "I'm sorry dad. I messed up."

"You're damn right you did!" His dad boomed

"John, go make a sandwich, calm down." His mom pushed her husband out of the room and closed the door behind him. "It's okay, Auggie."

"No! I went too far, I knew it would happen."

"Honey, I'm not saying you should go out and have sex, but I had sex for the first time when I was only 15. It was a bad mistake, but kids make mistakes. Even adults make mistakes."

"Mom… I actually love her. This could mess everything up."

"Auggie, she's 16, if you didn't do anything, it'll be fine. Trust me. You did not go too far. Too far is actually having sex."

Auggie jumped up and covered his face and started pacing. He was really stressed out. His mom got up and left the room so he could think. The first thing he came up with was to apologize. He ran out of his room and asked his parents to go to her house.

Auggie ran as fast as the wind and got to his neighbor's house in no time. He decided what he was going to say and how fast and where to stand so he was perfectly prepared. He knocked on the front door and asked to come in. When they allowed him in he ran to Sky's room and ripped the door open.

"Sky, I'm sorry, what I did was wrong." Auggie was full aware of the audience. He knew Sky's parents didn't know about them.

"It's not your fault, I told you, I told you to kiss me, remember?" Sky gently tried to remind him

"What's going on?" Marcy asked

"Nothing!" Sky jumped up, ran to the door, and slammed it shut. "Hey, I liked it anyway." She told Auggie.


	4. Bad Choice

Auggie and Sky kissed. They kissed for minutes on-end, only stopping to take a quick breath here and there. Auggie's hands weren't the only hands that were wandering. Sky's hands wandered not just on his back, on his butt too. She pushed him into a wall next to the bed. Auggie moved Sky so the back of her legs were up against the bed.

When Shy started panting, Auggie knew what was going to happen, and he didn't care. He gently pushed Sky back onto the bed, and she pulled him down with her. He softly landed on top of her and they continued to kiss. Sky flipped them over so she was on top now.

She slowly gained control of him. She moved them so Auggie's head was lying on the pillow. She felt his growing erection under his boxers. Sky knew they were going to have sex if nothing changed. Auggie started pushing her off because he knows what will happen.

"Sky, this is bad." Auggie said, barely getting it out.

Sky was panting really hard now. "Let me." She calmly said. She started moving her hand down to the bulge in his boxers.

He couldn't help it anymore. He flipped them over so he was on top again. "Are you sure?!" He didn't want to hurt her. He needed to know if she knew what she was doing.

She started pulling off her shirt, but Auggie stopped her. "SKY! Are you sure you want to do this?" Auggie's hand was lightly touching her hand to stop her from taking off her shirt.

"Yes" Sky said, a little frustrated

Auggie lifted his hand and sat Sky up right. He wanted to help get her clothes off. She first took off her shirt while Auggie was undoing her jeans. He slid them off so she was in nothing but her bra and underwear. He started kissing he neck. When he pulled off she had a bruise there.

"I'm so sorry Sky!" He started to get off of her and she pulled him back down

Sky put Auggie's hands behind her back to where her bra clasp was. Auggie slowly unclasped it and took off her bra.

Sky pushed his hands down while we held the hems of her underwear. Auggie helped by pulling them down while she was pushing. When her underwear were off, Auggie sat up on his knees. Sky reached up and started pulling down his boxers.

Sky was awestruck when she saw it. It was much bigger than she expected. He laid down on top of her, giving her the most passionate kiss she'd ever been given. She wanted to pull his hips closer to hers, but she resisted.

"Oh God, Auggie" Sky moaned loudly

After the great sex, they lay limp next to each other. "Sky?" Auggie piped up avoiding a silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you take birth control?"

"I don't take birth control; I never thought I'd get this far with anyone!"

"I hope I didn't get you pregnant." Auggie said disappointedly.

The door flung open. It was Sky's parents. "We heard you, the whole time. We didn't want to see you two gross kids, so we waited."

Auggie quickly covered him and Sky up. He held her hand tight. They were getting yelled at so loudly, they winced. Every time Sky winced, Auggie squeezed her hand once to make sure she was okay.

Sky's mom came in and picked up Auggie's boxers and threw them at him. "Get these on and get out of here!" She yelled so loudly. He didn't think twice. He picked them up and put them on under the covers. As soon as they were on, he jumped out of the bed and ran outside.

Sky was incredibly disappointed she didn't even get a kiss goodbye. She picked up the small blanket Auggie had put on them and wrapped it around her body. "Get out of here! You don't even care about me!" She started throwing anything she could find within easy reach at them. When they were backed out of the room, she ran to the door and slammed it closed.

Later that night she got a call from Auggie. She was really depressed. When she picked up, she didn't bother trying to hide that she was crying.

"Sky?" Auggie asked

"You left me! You're a good for nothing bitch!" Sky started screaming at him, she was pissed. "You left without even saying goodbye!"

"It's not what you think, Sky."

"What do I think?!"

"I left because you could be pregnant. Maybe I left because I was done with you, I wanted your body and that's it."

"Exactly!"

"Sky, that's not true, though."

Sky hung up before she burst into tears. She still had nothing on her but the light blanket Auggie used to cover them up when her parents came in. She kept it near her face so she could still smell him. That good smelling boy smell. She made a huge mistake. He asked her if she wanted to, and she forced him to.


	5. Miranda

_Ring ring, ring ring_

Sky's phone was ringing off the hook. She knew it was Auggie, but she couldn't talk to him. She sat on her bed thinking about what she had done. Thinking it was entirely his fault. He messed everything up.

_Ring ring, ring ring_

She wasn't going to answer

He truly did love Sky. He didn't want to have sex yet. He wanted to kiss her, not kiss her body parts. He didn't know if she loved him, but it didn't matter, he loved her.

He went out to mow the lawn like he usually does on Fridays. This time, Sky didn't come to kiss him. He went to work every other day; she didn't wave to him like she usually does.

Sky cried every day. Every Friday, or mowing day, he started wearing a shirt again. He drives the long route to work so he doesn't drive by her house anymore. He stopped calling.

A U-Haul came to Sky's house today. They asked if they were the house that was moving on this street. Sky got her mom, who directed him to the neighbor's house, Auggie's. She remembered how long it has been, it has been over a year, it's time for school… and Auggie is going to college.

Sky called Auggie's home phone to say good bye

"Hello? Is this you baby?" Came Auggie's deep, sexy voice. This startled Sky because they haven't talked for over a year, why would he call her baby? "Miranda?" This caught Sky off guard because her name wasn't Miranda. She hung up immediately. She called back.

"Who is this?" Sky never changed her phone number, how would he not know?

"Are you playing a trick on me?" Sky answered, giggling

"No… Who is this?"

"You called me Miranda… Ha! That's funny"

"I'm going to hang up now, I don't know who this is."

"It's Sky!"

"Oh, hi Skylar. You need something?" Sky got sad, he's never called her Skylar since they met as kids.

"I need to know something, who's Miranda?" Sky got teary, thinking he has another girlfriend already.

"No one. What do you need?" Auggie got tense; he didn't want to talk to Sky right now. Sky could feel it through his voice.

"Is that Sky?!" Yelled a young voice from Auggie's line

"Yes, now hush Martin!" Sky got worried, he has a kid now, too? "I have to go now Skylar. Good bye." Before she could return the goodbye, he hung up.

Sky sat back on her bed and started crying. Bagel died at the age of 13 ½ only a few weeks ago, there was no one there to comfort her now. She let it all out. She sat silently, sobbing into her pillow.

Marcy was ten now, old enough to understand things. She got depressed for Bagel's death too. She knew how Sky felt, for once. She heard Sky start crying, so she came to her room. "Was that Auggie?" She asked as soon as she came to her room.

"Yes."

"What'd he say? Did he say he still loved you? Did he apologize?"

"Enough questions."

"What happened?"

"He's moved on."

She got depressed at the thought and fell back on her bed, crying again. Marcy was old enough to realize what to do, so she left her room. Sky cried herself to sleep, even though it was only noon.

The only person on Auggie's mind was Sky now. He wasn't supposed to be thinking about her. Miranda was his girlfriend now, he was going on a date with Miranda. Miranda, Miranda, Miranda. He was going to tell her about her.

Auggie got in his new, bright red Ferrari, and went to go pick up Miranda. When he arrived at her house, he tried to think of what exactly to say. She opened the door, when she got in, she leaned over and kissed him. "Miranda…"

"Yeah?" Her voice was the sweetest voice ever

"Skylar called."

"That girl who broke your heart?"

"That's the one."

"What'd she say?"

"Well, I thought it was you at first, then she hung up, and I know you'd never do that so I knew it wasn't you. I didn't bother calling back, but she called again."

"And?"

"She asked who Miranda was, and your brother asked if it was Sky, and I told him it was. Then I told her I had to go. That's it." Auggie glanced at Miranda, then looked back on the road.

"That's it? Well thanks for telling me." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sky called him again, she needed to get something off her chest.

"Hi, Auggie?" Sky blurted

"No, this is his girlfriend, he's in the bathroom, can I take a message?"

"Miranda?"

"Yeah… do I know you?"

"This is Skylar Madison."

"Hold on a second please." Her voice got quieter, like she held the phone away from her. "Waiter, can you tell the gentleman that's here with me I'm in the bathroom? Thank you." Sky could hear Miranda scooting her chair back and her heels click on the hard floor. "What do you want with my Auggie? He's over you."

"He's not, he loves me."

"He might've used to, but not anymore."

"Listen Miranda, once you have sex, he abandons you."

"So still taking me on dates ten months later is being abandoned? Listen Skylar, you leave my man alone, or else." Miranda then hung up.

Sky was sitting down on her bed watching TV, eating ice cream, and crying. She saw light out her window, and it was Auggie coming home. This was her time to strike. She started getting ready as fast as she could.

"Miranda, you can go to my room and make yourself comfortable. I'll bring some popcorn and the movie." Miranda did as she was told and rushed to the bedroom.

Auggie went to the kitchen to get a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. He got two cups full of water and put ice in them. Then he heard a knock on the front door. "Mom! You guys were supposed -" He stopped talking when he opened the door. It was Sky.

"Skylar…"

"Auggie, Miranda isn't cool, not like me. I still love you, and you know that, because you still love me, right?"

"Skylar, Miranda is here I don't want her thinking stuff that's not true, please leave now."

Sky looked to the left of Auggie, and Miranda was standing behind him. She walked up to Auggie putting arms around him. "Who's at the door?" Then she looked over his shoulder. "Bitch, I told you to stay away from him!" She screamed, pushing Auggie to the side.

"Miranda, just go back to the bedroom and put in the movie, I can take care of her." Sky was shocked, take care of her? This wasn't like him. She pushed aside Miranda and walked up to Auggie.

"Auggie," She pulled down his head to his and kissed him, "I still love you."

That broke the scale of Miranda's anger meter; she pushed Sky down and started a girl fight. Auggie picked Miranda off of Sky and turned her around. He kissed her like he's never kissed anyone, not even Sky. "Miranda, I love _you_."

Miranda turned around towards Sky. "See, I told you. You can go now." She turned around towards Auggie again and kissed him. As soon as she saw Sky out the door from the corner of her eye, she kicked the door closed.


	6. Good Byes

All the way from next door, Sky could hear Miranda and Auggie moaning together. It lasted ten times as long as hers when she was with Auggie. She knew Auggie was in love with someone else, so she stopped caring.

The next day, there was a going away party for Auggie. Everyone was invited, but Sky's household. She could smell the barbeque and the cake. The music was loud, so she couldn't watch TV, so she went to the community pool instead.

Miranda was, of course, invited to the party, so Sky knew they were going to have sex again tonight, so she stayed at a friend's house.

When she got home the next day, Auggie's red Ferrari was gone, along with the U-Haul. He was officially gone, out of her life forever. She started dating other guys, but none longer than a week. She discarded them after they had sex.


	7. OD'd

Five years later, Sky is still thinking about Auggie, daily. Even during sex with other men. She screams his name instead of theirs. She's used probably all the men in her city. She's 23 and she turned to alcohol like her dad, except he was probably two times older than her. Auggie still visited his parents once every two months. He stayed for a week at a time. He was still with Miranda. Every single time.

Five years later, Auggie is still in love with Miranda. After college graduation, he proposed. They're scheduled to get married 4th of July. He's 24 and he's CEO of a company. He has millions of dollars in multiple banks. He visits his parents from New York once every two months. For that, he drove a regular run down car, not his fancy Ferrari. He is a family man, he rather be with Miranda than at work.

On May 19th, 2011 at 3:07 in the morning, Sky OD'd on Heroin. Her parents told Auggie's parents, who were still their neighbor. His parents called him at 3:10 AM. Auggie didn't think about Miranda at that exact second. He called his secretary to schedule his private jet to take off at 3:30. She questioned him why so early but she did as she was told anyway.

He jumped into some regular clothes and brought nothing but a tooth brush and his work computer. He made some noise which woke up Miranda. He was going to text her when he got there, but instead he could tell her now.

"What's going on, Auggie? Why are you in suck a rush?" Miranda was worried something terrible happened.

"An old friend is sick. I don't know when I'll be back, but it will be soon. I will call you when I land." He yelled running out the door. As soon as he closed the door, she called his secretary.

"Hello, Mr. Bertum's office."

"This is Miranda. What happened with Auggie?"

"He called at 3:10 this morning to schedule a flight."

"To where? What exactly happened?"

"He told me that an old friend named Skylar Madison OD'd and he's going to stay with her until she gets better. You won't be seeing him for a week or two, OD'ing takes some time to get better."

"Skylar Madison!? You do know they used to date?"

"I was not aware of this detail, no wonder he wanted to go so early."

Miranda got so frustrated she threw the phone across the room. They were getting married soon and he was going to be with an ex?! Not just any ex either, Skylar Madison!

Auggie jumped into his red Ferrari and zoomed to the airport. He felt horrible, it was entirely his fault. He could've at least talked to her so she didn't go crazy and try to kill herself.

When he got to the airport ran to his plane and ordered him to take off immediately. As soon as they were in the air, she started crying. He knew he could've handled it better so she wouldn't do this. The whole trip, all he was thinking about was what he could've said differently.

He landed in his hometown in Nebraska by 6:37 AM. He got his limo to take him to a car rental place so he wasn't noticed as some big rich man. He got the same one he usually got when he visited his parents. He drove himself 17 miles to the hospital she was being held in. He parked his car and ran inside.

He demanded to be let in to see her but they said family only. He didn't want to use his CEO power to get in so he told the receptionist he was her boyfriend. She still didn't let him in. Auggie desperately wanted to see Sky. He remembered his engagement ring for Miranda and said she was his wife. The pressed the button under the counter that let him in,

Sky's parents weren't the least bit surprised to see him come in. They decided Auggie and Sky needed some alone time, so they left the room and went to the waiting room, very quietly, so it wouldn't wake Sky up.

Auggie sat next to Sky's bed waiting for her to wake up. When she didn't wake up soon, he fell asleep. He fell asleep laying his head on the bedside and his hand holding hers. He wanted to be the first person he saw when she woke up from the coma.

The doctors didn't think she'd wake up for a couple of days, but Auggie didn't care. He never left her side. When the nurse came in the put food in Sky's feeding tube, she usually brought a plate from the cafeteria for Auggie.

He was waiting for Miranda to call him, since she didn't pick up when he landed. Since she didn't call after three days, he called her again. This is the first time he left Sky's side since he'd been there. If she woke up while he was talking to Miranda, he'd feel horrible.

"Miranda?"

"What do you want August?" Miranda sounded real mad. She had every right to be as mad as she wanted, Auggie did a really bad thing.

"I'm sorry Mandy. She did this because of me. I don't want her to die because of me" Auggie tried to explain to Miranda the best he could so she would understand

"Auggie, do you love her?"

"No, Miranda, I love you. I just don't want another human being dying because of me, alright?" He was making sense, it wouldn't feel any good to know someone was killed or killed themselves because of you.

"Alright, but hurry home, alright?" Miranda knew if he stayed too long, they'd have to postpone the wedding.

After getting off the phone with Miranda, he hurried into Sky's room to see if she woke up yet. Nope. She was still unconscious. He sat back down next to her hospital bed again. The chairs are extremely comfortable, so he fell asleep once again.

He got awoken by the sounds of a heart monitor flat lining. He didn't know what was happening so he called for a nurse to come help. About five people came rushing in, doctors and nurses. They got started doing CPR, and yelling a bunch of doctor terms that Auggie doesn't understand.

One of the nurses began pushing Auggie out of the room. Of course Auggie didn't want to leave, but he had no clue what was going on, so he allowed them to push him out. When he got out of the room, he sat down in one of the comfy chairs right outside her room.

A few minutes went by and he started having a panic attack. He hyperventilated so much he blacked out. When he woke up he was in a hospital room of his own. The nurse in his room told him it was normal to pass out when something traumatic happens to someone you love. He asked about Sky, and they told him everything was fine, but she was still in a coma.

He jumped out of his hospital bed and ran to Sky's room. He immediately leaned over her kissed her. When he got no kiss back, he remembered she was in a coma. He was thanking God that she was still alive, and he didn't let her die. He sat down in his chair that he claimed to be officially his because he was there so much. He grabbed Sky's hand, so when she woke up, he could feel her move.


	8. True Love

Two weeks went by faster than Auggie thought they would. He wasn't doing anything fun, so that would slow down his days. The again, he could catch up on the sleep he's been losing due to work. There were bad sides and good sides to this. They were mostly bad, but one or two good.

Auggie got woken up by a tap on the shoulder in the middle of the night. He thought it might've been a nurse, but it wasn't. It was Sky. She finally woke up. She was probably so confused; she didn't know why there was a tube down her throat. Auggie stood up and ran outside to get a nurse.

The nurse came in to check on Sky. Sky was making gaging noises, but that was natural because there _was _a tube down her throat for Pete's sake. The nurse paged the doctor and slowly pulled the tube from her throat. Prior to that, she left the room to get some aspirin.

Auggie leaned down next to Sky and brushed the hair out of her face. "Your parents _do _love you. They visited you once a day, every day." Auggie just watched her look around confused.

"What... are... you… do-ing… here?" Her voice was extremely weak, and she sounded like she gained a speak impediment.

Auggie leaned in to give Sky a kiss on the cheek. "It's all my fault. I didn't need to be that harsh. Maybe if I was nicer, you wouldn't be here."

"I wound… be…here… still." She started coughing

"Maybe if I never kissed you when I was 17, none of this would've happened."

Sky coughed before speaking. "Not… your… fault, mine."

Auggie stood up and kissed her cheek again and closed her eyes. She need some sleep. The nurse came back with a cup of water and two aspirin. Auggie left the room. He was planning on leaving right after she woke up. After she said that, he can't leave. He needs to find out what she meant.

He went to go see his parents the first time since he got there. They were sad, because Sky was like a daughter to them.

"Mom, dad, I don't know what to do. I think I'm falling in love with her again. I'm engaged, I love Miranda too."

"I think you should go for Miranda, she's way hotter than Sky." Auggie's dad said so seriously

"Don't trust your dad." Auggie's mom was staring at his dad

"Mom, I love Miranda, we're engaged. I don't want to hurt her. I love Sky too, and I've hurt her enough."

"If you don't tell her you love her, you wouldn't be hurting Sky anymore. Then you won't hurt anyone if you stay with Miranda." Auggie's mom replied

Auggie got depressed. He went to his old room and plopped down on the bed. He was think back on all of the memories Sky and him shared on that bed. Laughing and having fun. When all his memories on that bed with Miranda was sex, and hot sex at that. Still, he had more fun with Sky than he ever did with Miranda.

When he thought about it, all his fun memories with Miranda was sex. They never had any real fun. Sky and Auggie had true fun. When they would go out, they would come back fulfilled. Not sexually fulfilled, but altogether fulfilled. Even when they took Marcy to see a baby movie, they still had fun.

At that thought, he chose who he wanted. Sky. It has always been her from the start. It's been her ever since they met at the foster home at the age of eight. Auggie loves her. He always had. He jumped out of his bed and hurdled towards the door, but something stopped him. No, someone. Miranda. She was sitting on the couch, and Auggie saw her through the corner of his eye.

"Miranda…" Auggie slowed to a stop and turned around to face her.

"Where are you heading so fast? To go see Skylar again?" Miranda said blankly. When she didn't get a response, she continued. "It's been two weeks, Auggie. We were supposed to get married yesterday."

Auggie looked at his phone. Yep, July 5th. "No, no, no, no, no, oh shit!" He ran over to Miranda and sat next to her. He put his hand on her neck and started playing with her hair. "Mandy, I'm so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry!"

Miranda didn't want him touching her right now. She pushed off his hand. When he put it on her knee, she got fed up and just stood up. "Auggie, I thought you said you don't love her." Miranda got this sad look on her face. "Your parents told me that you love her again."

Auggie stood up next to Miranda, putting his hands around her waist, moving her closer. Miranda pushed him away and walked towards the door. "You can have this back." She took off the ring on her finger and threw it at him. She started crying just as she was leaving. He heard a loud sob right before she closed the front door behind her.

Auggie's parents were standing in the kitchen, more than shocked. Auggie didn't want to deal with a long lecture, or them trying to make him feel better. He just stood there. After a few minutes, his parents started walking towards him. He turned around and headed for the door before they could say anything.

Right before he closed the door behind him, he heard his mother say "You made the right choice."

He sat in his dinky old rental car for a few minutes, crying, before starting the ignition. He rolled out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital. Inside, he knew he made the right choice, being with the one he always loved. Yet, it still hurt that he lost Miranda. He truly loved her too.

He walked to Sky's room slowly. The receptionist clicked the button as he walked past. She gasped at his appearance, knowing he was just crying, still seeing existence of some tears on his face.

When Auggie got to Sky's room, he was fully aware what happened, and if she didn't take him back, he was screwed. If she said no, he would turn to drugs and alcohol or being a workaholic. He'd end up like Sky is right now. He pushed open the door, not fully knowing what would happen.

Auggie saw Sky's parents and Marcy surrounding her. When he opened the door, everything became silent. Everyone was staring at him, not knowing what he'll do. At this exact second, he had no idea either. He walked up to the bed, Marcy moving over so he was even more the center of attention.

Marcy was a 14 year old now; she and Sky were probably like best friends. She's turning out like a good person.

The nurse left the room, sensing it was personal. Marcy followed her out. Soon following Marcy was Sky's parents. Auggie moved over to Sky's bedside. He reached out to her hand, which she let him pick up.

"I love you, Sky."


	9. Back Home

Sky stared at Auggie in confusion. She didn't fully grasp what was going on. "I don't know what you mean. I thought you and Miranda were engaged." Sky looked to Auggie's face and noticed a tear roll down. Then she noticed, his face was already wet from old tears.

"I left her for you." Auggie sat down in his chair once again.

"Auggie, I -"

"Sky, I love you. I'm not lying."

"It was never your fault. If I didn't tell you to kiss me that one time, we'd be fine, maybe even married."

"I don't get it. I wanted to kiss you. I'm the one who moved my hands to places I shouldn't have."

"If I didn't make you kiss me, your hands wouldn't have wandered." Sky started, Auggie could tell this would be long. "If I never told you I liked it, you wouldn't have kissed me so hot. If I never touched you, we would've never had sex. My parents wouldn't have come in yelling, making you rush out without saying goodbye. Then I would've never stupidly thought that you didn't love me. I wouldn't have ignored your calls, which made you turn to Miranda. See? Entirely my fault."

"Sky, it's not your fault. I should've known better than to have sex with you so young anyway. Whether you wanted it or not." Auggie looked utterly disappointed in himself. More than words could describe.

Sky knew she was strong enough to leave the hospital, so why not stand up? As Auggie was closing his eyes so he could think, she got up. She knew Auggie wouldn't have let her get up. Next thing he knows, the woman of his dreams was sitting on his lap. "Sky!? You shouldn't be -" She cut him off with a kiss. It was the most juicy, tasty, hot kiss. The best kiss Sky's ever given, or Auggie has received.

Auggie wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall off and get more hurt. Sky stopped and took a breath. She started sucking on Auggie's neck. She started rubbing herself up against the now growing bulge in Auggie's pants. He knew she was going too far. He pulled her away.

"Too far, Sky." Auggie winked and lifted her to her bed. "Go to bed now."

Sky lay down and closed her eyes. Auggie stood up to leave but sky squeaked out a fast "I love you, too" before he opened the door and left. Auggie had a fulfilled look on his face walking past her family.

"She's asleep?" Marcy asked looking in the window of Sky's room

"Hey, Marcy, how would you like me as a brother?" He looked up at Sky's parents and winked, then quickly looked back down at Marcy.

"OMG, OMG, OMG! Are you serious? OMG, this is going on Facebook!" Marcy turned opened her phone and started tapping away at the keys like a maniac.

"Are you serious? Are you going to get her to stop drinking, for real?" Sky's mom asked, with a touch of desperation in her voice. "Oh thank God."

Auggie turned around away from the family and started walking towards to door. He opened it with a huge proud smile on his face looking at the receptionist. He got in his ugly old car and drove off home.

When Auggie woke up the next morning in his bed, he checked to see if Sky was in his bed, like she usually shows up. She wasn't. His mind drifted away and looked to the door. He smelled pancakes. Mmmm, blueberry pancakes. He darted out of his room to the kitchen to see Sky standing over the stove, her back towards Auggie. She had his mother's cooking apron on.

Auggie was confused. He ran to his parents' room, and they weren't there. He ran back to the kitchen to confront Sky. "What's going on?"

"Oh, honey. Sit down, please. I have to explain everything to you. You hit your head last night while we were having sex. You probably forgot a lot of stuff, right?"

"My last memory was you kissing me in the hospital when you OD'd."

"Oh my, we have a lot of catching up to do." Sky went over to sit next to Auggie on the couch. "It's 2026. We got married a decade ago."

"Oh my gosh! What about my parents? Where are they?"

"They died… two weeks ago."

Auggie leaned back. "Are you serious? Oh gosh, this is a lot to take in all at once."

"Nah, I'm just kidding. However you did hit your head last night. Your parents flew to Hawaii and we're housesitting."

"Are you serious, Hawaii?! That's great!"

"Not really. Your parents are out shopping. I came home late last night. I came over to make you breakfast."

"So I never actually hit my head?"

"Nope."

Auggie leaned back up and smiled. This was the old Sky he used to know. He reached for the remote, but Sky stopped him. Sky scooted closer to him. She grabbed him arm and put it around her.

"I was thinking about something else we could do" Sky looked into Auggie's eyes, smiling. He could tell she was being deadly serious.

"What about the food, won't it get cold?" He didn't actually care about the food, not at all.

"We can always warm it up." Sky smirked while she was moving over to straddle Auggie. She leaned in and kissed him on the neck. While she was kissing him, he started moving is hands down. He started untying the apron she was wearing. When it was untied, Sky sat back up so he could take it off.

When Auggie dropped it on the floor, it was clear to him what her intent was all along. If he said no, she would've been really disappointed. She was wearing extremely short shorts, and a low cut t-shirt that showed more than a little cleavage.

Sky leaned back down to kiss his neck again. He put his hands up her back to hopefully unclip her bra, but he couldn't find it. When he became shocked, he felt Sky smiling on his shoulder. A smile so big, it was not quite up to her eyes. He took his hands out of her shirt and moved down lower to cup her butt. At the touch of his hands, Sky arched her back, pushing her barely covered breasts closer to his heated body.

He moved his hands even lower to reach the hem of her shorts. He pushed her up to stop her from kissing his shoulder. She started moving her hips so she could intentionally run across him. He groaned with pleasure. Sky moved her hands to the hem of his loose short and lifted it up. Auggie took his hands off her thighs and helped her take off his shirt.

When Sky got it off, she tossed it to the floor and looked at his chest. It has a little hair, but the perfect amount. She looked down to his abs, which was a sexy six-pack. Auggie got impatient with her just staring, so he moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and started lifting it up. Sky didn't help him; she just raised her arms so he could easily slide it off.

Auggie was amazed on how much her breasts had grown since she was 16. Now it was Auggie's turn to stare in amazement, which Sky didn't like. She leaned down so she was just barely touching his chest with hers. Auggie put his hands on her back and pushed her forward. Sky leaned in too and kissed his shoulder and neck.

Then he stood up, holding Sky by supporting her bottom. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, placing her hands on the back of his head. He rammed her back into the wall, so it could support her. Still holding her butt with one hand, he used the other to move her head up to look directly into his eyes. Without thinking he just leaned in and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

After starting the kiss, he moved his hand back down to her butt and took her off the wall. He stumbled, hitting a few things every now and then, but eventually made it to the bedroom. Auggie pushed up against the wall right next to the bed. Sky her hands towards Auggie's belt and starting undoing it. Auggie's hands moved to her shorts and unbuttoned it.

He laid her down on his bed, where she pushed off her shorts, and to no surprise she had no underwear on. At the sight of her, the bulge in his pants grew and Sky could see it. She stood up to pull his pants down so he was in just his boxers, which Auggie quickly removed.

Auggie walked up to Sky so he was touching her stomach, which didn't seem to bother her. He swooped down and kissed her. He gently fell forward with Sky still in his arms and continued to kiss her. Then he moved Sky so her head lay on the pillow. He crawled back on top of her and kissed her.

Auggie's parents pulled into the driveway and went to the trunk to get the groceries. They opened to door to a few loud moans, which were coming from Auggie's bedroom. His mom didn't know what was happening because she didn't recognize the female moan as Miranda's. She dropped the groceries and ran to his bedroom door.

She knocked on the door. "Is everything alright?" they either were ignoring her or didn't hear her over the moaning.

Auggie's dad still didn't like the fact that his son was having sex so he ran to the door and flung it open. When he saw Sky on top of Auggie with no clothes on, he got inflamed. Auggie's mom pulled him out of there before they saw or heard them. Auggie's mom was the cool one. She dragged Auggie's dad out the front door and they drove away.


End file.
